


无记名

by LinC229



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, 互攻, 天雷, 年轻妄想
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 梗源蒜太太微博，部分提及年轻时期的妄想纯粹自爽，天雷勿入





	无记名

“米霍克。”那男人的嘴唇又凑过来，吹拂着温热呼吸，满是胡茬的下巴挠得他耳廓发痒。红发香克斯叫他的名字，叫到第十三次的时候红发的男人自己先笑了起来，沿着脖子蹭一张毛茸茸的脸蛋，然后滑下来，下巴搁进他的颈窝里。

香克斯仅剩的那只手此刻正搁在剑士的双腿之间。

挤进一名七武海和一名四皇足以让这家名不见经传的小旅馆登上海军监视前几名的名单。他们身上的血和海气已经匆匆地洗了个干净，红发男人提溜着下身一卷毛巾，拉开浴室的门。他走到床边，一屁股坐下，挤开鹰眼半个身子。

“你在喝啥？”他盯着鹰眼的手，近乎明知故问。一根鱼线从金眼男人的杯口拖出，尾巴上坠着个小纸团，和他不一样，鹰眼的浴袍裹得整齐，交叠的衣襟顺着双膝下垂，与他相贴的部分正逐渐被他的头发滴湿。红发男人伸了个懒腰，直接向后一倒，柔软床垫和预想中一样接住他。他听见鹰眼的声音：“此地禁酒。架子上有几包茶，还不错。”

“啊。是因为这种原因吗。怪不得我家船员提醒过我不要上岛……”

热水能放松肌肉，此刻他才感到战斗之后酸痛从四肢逐渐绽放的过程。那很爽，但如果没有酒……“喂。”他盯着天花板肮脏花纹，“不睡的话，我们来聊聊天吧。”

他转而盯着沉默的男人的后颈看。

“没什么可说的？”

“还是老样子，无趣。”鹰眼琢磨了一下，说。他没说的红发香克斯替他补全：大部分是因为你丢了胳膊。

“还想喝一回你调的酒。”香克斯说。白色毛巾被丢在地上，盖住他行走时遗留的水痕。他骑着鹰眼的大腿，俯下身，狩猎对方的嘴唇。他在鹰眼的腰带上忙活，不多时解开那件夹在两人之间的柔软的袍子。那是在几年前？他曾经在风雨里抱着草帽闯进某家昏黄的小酒馆，然后在吧台后面看见年轻的剑客。剑客没戴标志性大檐帽，黑刀也横亘在身后的酒架上。剑客将手中的十字小刀重新摆回台面上，说：“我不是老板。”剑客问：“你想喝点什么？红发香克斯。”而那甚至不是他们第一次重逢。

在打倒了一波寻仇的炮灰之后（香克斯很注意没有让霸气震裂那些桌椅。它们最多只有翻倒和平移所造成的损伤），米霍克递给他一杯朗姆酒，透明杯壁里百分之七十都是旋转的冰块，在灯光下折射出十几种璀璨的颜色。他拉了张凳子，坐在鹰眼面前。一杯显然是不够的——一杯从来都不够，为了达到海贼的标准。红发只能继续要求更多。

米霍克握着他的腰，另一手也探入两人之间，抓住他的小兄弟。那已经很精神地升起半旗，抵着剑客小腹，在坚韧的肌肉上摩擦。可能不够好。没什么比这更好。他阖着眼，轻啄红发男人的唇角，察觉到那里弯起的弧度。

“怎么样？跟那次一样，再来一次？”他听见香克斯问。

“那是你的兴趣。”

而鹰眼想起自己起身时被揉得皱巴巴的大衣。

香克斯和他碰面的时候，不胡闹一番不成风格。红发第二天照旧独自前来，手肘碰翻了门边“营业”的挂牌，因为鹰眼的冷脸，那家本来就冷清的小酒馆几乎和无人区画上等号。香克斯在他面前没命地往胃里灌朗姆，诱惑他也跟着喝了半杯，然后被酒鬼拎着领子接吻。圆面高脚凳被他们谁的腿踢倒了，挂在吧台边缘摇摇晃晃地；夜仍然稳定地呆在它的位置，只消他一抬手就能拔出。夜一直悬在主人的视线里，悬在红发男人半个肩背的上空。狭窄的吧台年轻的香克斯扑在他怀里，全身都放松了，粗重的呼吸声响彻他的耳畔。他的伤口横亘腹部，潜没在绷带之下，交媾过程中并未扯痛或是流血。

“……不过那家酒馆的地板看起来真的很舒服啊。”红发男人说，好像第二天捂着膝盖跛行的人不是他那样。

香克斯的手轻轻略过黑发男人腹前的陈年疤痕。紧接着往下，覆盖在鹰眼的手上，五指穿过五指的缝隙，捉着两根阴茎顶端，尝试代替他的工作。红发香克斯的右手和左手同样灵活。作为他的老对手，至少在床事上，鹰眼察觉不出有什么区别。

“好吧，米霍克。我们还是在床上做。”他遗憾地说，好像这样能撼动对方的选择。他滑下来，突进米霍克微分的双膝间，像条游鱼回潜。

直到他从米霍克的双腿之间抬起头来。

“行了，进来。”他听见对方说。那男人的手仍按在他头上，弄乱了一头红发。他的舌面上还残留前液的腥味。他抽出手指，按在剑客的大腿上，留下一道润滑液的痕迹。前戏从来没有准备充分的时候，他们都不是急躁的人，他们能享受快乐，也擅长承担痛楚。屈指可数的几次记忆里，他们像决斗一样做爱。有时候二者并行不悖。

“试试只用后面射出来吧？”香克斯说。他按着黑发男人的双手手腕，禁止他抚慰自己，腰下发力，更用力地顶撞进去，像个毛头小子那样，没什么章法，米霍克因此拧了拧眉。不适感和热意一并在尾椎上累积，他们交换几个喘息。黑发男人的耳廓一麻，香克斯的嘴唇贴上去开合：“我都做得到。没道理你不行啊……”

“……你那时可没拒绝。”不如说还很欢迎。在响雷和闪电中，他们几乎能透过高窗看见具象化的整片大海的狂怒，雷德号的船长嘶喊着（当时一切声音都被暴雨掩盖），痉挛得厉害，整个下腹部都收紧了，剑客差点没能拔出来，射在他体内。

红发清咳一声。“总之，感觉真的不错。”位于上位的男人缓缓抽出半根，再深入时注意探索着蹭过某处，他敏锐地觉察到一个震颤，被克制在肌肉群之内。“唔。是这里？记不太清了。我们又多久没见了？”他露出那种志得意满的笑容，朝着对方的弱点进攻。那和他们总是堂堂正正地于剑道达成平局不同，鹰眼进攻，米霍克坚守。他们总是达成平局。“只是……好好感受我吧，米霍克。”香克斯压低身子，律动逐渐激烈起来。黑发男人溢出一点鼻息声，他们的肌肤温度烤干原本湿漉漉的红发男人，又挤出更多的汗水互相沾染。米霍克的阴茎挤在两具躯体之间摩擦。

“你可以停止因为那件事惩罚我了吗？”香克斯问，一些头发垂坠下来，遮住他的表情。在他们两人即将攀上顶峰的时候，鹰眼眨了眨眼，少见地恍神：“……？”红发男人的缺失部分此时正在他眼前。他的弱点和香克斯相抵着。他射在香克斯的小腹上。

鹰眼的回答是扣住红发松懈力劲的手臂，将其反制在床的另一侧。长时间固定在一个姿势并没有让剑客的肩膀僵固。“竟然还有精力？看来只能奉陪到底了！”香克斯说，声音闷闷地从枕头里传出来，米霍克敲敲他一边脸，让他侧过头来，能够呼吸。

米霍克吻了吻他左臂的伤疤；黑发男人的阴影覆上来时，香克斯闭上眼睛。

离太阳升起还有几小时。

 

END


End file.
